starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
City of the Jedi
Kora Jedi Council These are the members of the Kora Jedi Council, the ruling body of the City of the Jedi. They are the highest ranking members of the city and answer only to the Jedi High Council. *Cazzik Wyn - Commander *Trec Thul - Second in Command *Rayatryn Jeib *Azian Secura *Rath Nir History Creation Kora, the City of the Jedi, was built by an ancient race of humanoids from another galaxy. Their own galaxy had been destroyed by a war between the light and dark sides of the Force. They traveled to the "Exodus" galaxy to ensure that their legacy would live on, and to make sure the Dark Side would be kept in check. The aliens died off, but left the city in the care of a secret organization of Jedi Masters called the Council of Kora. The council was hunted down by Lord Kamulos, a master of the Dark Side. However, before he could claim the city for himself two Jedi, Cazzik Wyn and Cadden Blackthorne, discovered it. Discovery & the Cylon Imperium Almost immediately after discovering the city the Cylon Imperium under the command of Kamulos arrived to claim it for themselves. The battle started out as a catastrophic uphill battle for the Jedi led by Cazzik Wyn. However, during the peak of the seeming inevitable Cylon victory, the Mandalorian Protectors arrived to change the course of battle in favor of the Jedi. All of the Cylon commanders were defeated during the conflict. Cadden Blackthorne managed to defeat K471. Jerik Blackthorne killed the Dark Jedi, Raven. Guan Blackthorne killed the Dark Jedi, Azriel. The Mandalorian warrior Garen Starfall defeated Kir Varrus and Caius Wyn killed the Dark Jedi Master, Raze. Jedi Master Cazzik Wyn and his apprentice Jessica Sterling managed to operate the city's defensive capabilities and destroy the entire enemy fleet in orbit. However, the pair also, unknowingly, released a very dangerous life form from her containment cell; Eve. Invasion of the Xen'Chi The Xen'Chi invasion became very real to the Jedi on Taylon in 16 ABY when a large invasion force arrived over the planet. The ensuing battle was a long and vicious one. Several Jedi Masters and Knights fell to the aliens when they revealed their ultimate weapon; force trained warriors called Chosen. Jedi Master Cazzik Wyn personally engaged the Chosen leader, Shan Tslav, in combat. Their duel was fierce and Wyn lost his left hand in the fight. Just when all hope was thought lost a large New Republic fleet along with many more Jedi Knights arrived to drive the Xen'Chi from the planet. Shortly after the near defeat on Taylon, Master Trec Thul led the Jedi forces from Kora in the final conflict with the Xen'Chi at the Battle of Chil'a'Chin which ended with the defeat of the aliens. Upon their return to Taylon Master Wyn had recovered from his wounds and the order began the repairs on the City itself. Hunt for Sion Cazzik received startling news from the reborn Xanic Wyn telling of a Dark Master that feeds upon the life essence of those he comes into contact with. This master, known as Sion, is also none other than Cazzik's son, Caius. The Kora Council placed a young Jedi Knight named Kaycen Varrus in charge of a task force with Guan Blackthorne as his second in command. He was charged with bringing Sion to justice, dead or alive. The task force set out to accomplish their mission but ultimately met with defeat. Though well trained all of them were, they were no match for the sheer power that Sion commanded. They caught up with the Dark Jedi on Sorran II where he had devoured the knowledge of several Sith spirits. Sion had become a Sith Master and while devouring the last of the spirits in front of the task force, the ghost renamed him Darth Terris, the Lord of Terror, and promised the Jedi that this new Sith would be one of the greats. The Sith Lord turned his attention to the Jedi and their Antarian Ranger allies. Almost every member of the task force was killed. Very few, including Guan Blackthorne, escaped to tell the tale of what had transpired. Kaycen was defeated by Terris and taken as an apprentice after the Sith broke him down again and again. Upon his vow of allegiance to Terris the Sith Lord renamed him Darth Caedus, the Lord of War. Darth Trayus & the Brotherhood 's Sith invade the Jedi Temple on Kora.]] The invasion of Taylon by the forces of Darth Trayus marked the first battle in the coming Shadow War. Designed initially to put fear into the hearts of the Jedi Order, and let them know that not even their bastion was safe from the dark side of the Force, Darth Trayus intended for the City of the Jedi to be the beginning of the end of the Jedi Order. Betrayed by Cazzik Wyn's, and the rest of the Kora Jedi Council's, decision to deny him aid in hunting down Sivter and his Cult of Shadow, Darth Trayus devised a plan to attack the City of the Jedi in such force that it would certainly suffer a major defeat. He wanted to see the city burn, but those that defended it survive, and know that what they fought for would be a lost cause. He wanted to hurt them the way they hurt him. This was the drive, the motive, that brought upon the Battle of Taylon, and that which would see to Trayus's plans being fulfilled there. Despite being a vicious and powerful enemy the Jedi managed to defend against the threat and the Sith fled. However, months following the previous battle, the Second Battle of Taylon marked the final assault on the City of the Jedi. Returning with far more intent than just killing Cazzik, Darth Trayus brought the brunt of an entire Crimson Empire attack force, plus new droid designs by Cylon Cybernetics, with him in a follow-up assault on the revered bastion of the Jedi Order. This time, however, Trayus was not there for personal reasons. His return was fueled by only one thing; a message. That the Jedi Order could not hope to stand against the coming tides of darkness, as he would prove by accomplishing the one thing that no adversary could ever do for four thousand years; he destroyed the City of the Jedi and his forces slaughtered many of its inhabitants. Notable Members This is a list of notable Jedi that were stationed on Taylon. This list includes former Jedi and characters that are now dead. Jedi Masters *Cazzik Wyn *Trec Thul Jedi Knights *Guan Blackthorne *Jaina Wyn *Jerik Blackthorne *Jessica Sterling *Reina Krailles *Tahira Skyel *Zarran Thakrre City Technology & Defenses The City of the Jedi houses the most advanced technology in the galaxy. Unfortunately, that is where the technology will stay. All attempts to blend the city's technology with modern galactic technology has failed. Defenses City Shield: The city's personal shield is nearly impossible to by pass through any means. Unlike many shields of its size, it will also block out incoming ships, which prevents the option of landing troops. Planetary Shield: This shield is not as sophisticated as the city wide shield. The generator is located in the city itself. This shield only blocks out weapons fire. Ships of any size capable of atmospheric flight may still bypass the shield. Phase Cannons: The phase cannons are surface to space weapons. Unlike anything built previously in the known galaxy they can remodulate to a ship's shield and bypass it, completely destroying the vessel with little effort. Ion Phase Cannons: These work exactly the same as the normal phase cannons, however they are used for only disabling a vessel. Point Defense Phasers: There are many of these all over the city. They are used to fend off enemy troops should they manage to invade the city. They have a sophisticated artificial intelligence built in that allows them to decipher between friend and foe. Medical Bacta Tanks: Though Bacta tanks could not originally be found in the City of the Jedi the Order felt that it was something that was needed. Cryo Chambers: In case someone come down with a contagious pathogen or other form of viral infection that cannot be cured right away they will be placed in a sterile Cryo Chamber which will keep them in suspended animation until a cure can be found. Kora Medical Droids: These are the most sophisticated medical droids in the known galaxy. They are able to repair and heal at nearly twice the speed as other top of the line models. However, they are hard wired into the City itself and therefore unable to leave. Cure Tanks: These are much more advanced then Bacta Tanks. However, instead of liquid they are held above a floor full of multicolored crystals. These crystals are able to heal wounds, destroy pathogens, and even regrow minor limb losses at an astounding rate. There are very few of these and they are reserved for the most dire of cases, which is why the Bacta tanks were installed. Battles '' NOTE: These are chronologically listed battles in which the Jedi of Kora took part.'' *Battle of Taylon (Cylon Imperium) *Battle of Taylon (Xen'Chi War) *Battle of Chil'a'Chin *Battle of Sorran II *Battle of Taylon (Shadow War) *Second Battle of Taylon (Shadow War) Category:Force-based OrganisationsCategory:Jedi-based OrganisationsCategory:Jedi OrderCategory:City of the JediCategory:Cazzik